The 8 kings sister
by HuntressClairice
Summary: What if the 8 kings had a sister, and she got invited to go to true cross academy. Via a phone call by her to Mephisto. What will happen, if she meets her 2 younger brothers, Yukio and Rin. This somewhat goes with the anime.
1. Chapter 1

This is a multible chapter story, I post one just to make sure people will actually read it, so I don't waste my time. All the characters of Blue exorcist do not belong to me. Aurim does though.

It was a hot day at True Cross Academy. All of the students was in class. The director Mephisto, had a mishevious smile on his face. His younger brother Amaimon was playing with some japanese trinket. They were sitting in the directors office. Mephisto's phone rang, picking it up he looked at the number. His eyes got wide.

"It can't be! I haven't heard from her in hundreds of years!" He looked at the phone.

"Who is it big brother?" Amaimon asked, as he came to stand by his brother looking at the phone.

He blinked at his brother, who had a confused look.

"It's our sister Aurim. She hasn't spoken to either of us in a very long time."

"Well, don't ignore her!" Amaimon took the phone and pushed the green phone button to answer the phone. Mephisto gave him an annoyed look but allowed it. Amaimon put the phone to his ear.

"Hello dear sister, how you been?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hello... Amaimon.. I assume Samuel is there." the female voice responded with.

"I asked you a question sister.. how you been? Don't ignore me." Amaimon responded sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I am fine I suppose, it's great to hear someones voice after several years." Aurim replied. "How are you?"

"Oh me? I been alright, been hanging here with our big brother watching our youngest brother. I get to play with him soon." Amaimon responded.

The phone went silent. Amaimons smile disappared.

"Sister, are you there?" no response came back. Mephisto grabbed the phone.

"Well hello there dearest sister, I hope you been well? I assume you heard from father?" Mephisto said.

"Samuel.. I missed your voice, when do you intend on coming back, it's been quite lonely." Aurim said. "And yes I have, I am aware of what is going on, you act as if I am an important part of this plan of yours and fathers."

Mephisto sighed. His sister was left out on a lot of things. She wasn't a king, or in her case a queen. She didn't believe in herself. She always seemed to be upset. It was hard to watch her seep into a depression. His sister was actually a high level class demon. Not your run of the mill demon either. She was classified as a high class demon, much stronger then Amiamon and even Rin.

"As I told father, Amaimon and now you I am not coming back. I love japan and it's people." Mephisto replied.

"I see, so I guess I won't be seeing you any time soon? or ever again?" Aurim responded.

"Why don't you come here and meet our youngest brother? I'm sure you will like him." Mephisto replied.

There was silence. Amaimon looked at his brother.

"Are you sure that's okay. I can hide here easily, but something like her coming here will be hard to hide." Amaimon whispered.

Mephisto looked at his younger brother, with a sinaster smile.

"Fine I will come there, where are you?" Aurim asked.

Mephisto's smile got even more sinister.

"True Cross Academy.." Mephisto responsed.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone went silent again, then a growling noise came through the phone.

"You have got to be kidding me!? An exorcist academy!?" Aurims voice changed drastically, her demon voice came out.

"It'll be okay, you can hang with us, and when your ready to play with the youngest one. Then I will let you take out your anger on him, but do not kill him." Mephisto replied calmly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to calm down, and prepare to try to remain calm while I am there." Aurim replied then shut the phone ending the call.

Mephisto looked at the phone dumbfounded for a moment, before the smile returning. Amaimon's face remained stoic like a statue. Mephisto looked at him, with that smile.

"Sister is coming, be on your best behavoir and do not annoy her, she will be on edge here. I do not blame her honestly." Mephisto said.

Aurim sat down on the rock slab she was standing on when she was talking to Samuel. Her long red flowed across the rock. She was currently in Ghenna. She hadn't left this place in a while. Going outside of it worried her. She was worried about the high class exorcists, knowing of her. She was content on staying where she was, staying in seclusion from her siblings. It wasn't because she was introuble with their father, it was because she wasn't like them. Father really wanted her to use her power more, be more agressive. Act like a demon, not a useless human.

Aurim sighed. She guessed it was time to go. She was wearing her normal red and black clothes. A long lacey dress, with black roses on them. This was the body she had possessed. The body she possessed was slender. High cheek bones, plump lips. She was extremely pretty for a human. She kept the body young. This body was over 300 years old. The last body Aurim had control of, she got kicked out of because of a nosey exorcist.

Aurim had it for hundreds of years. Samuel thought it was perfect for her. The dress even matched her red eyes. She would stick out like a sore thumb with her pale skin, maybe even her tail. She kept it under her dress. It was a long tail that at the end of it had fur, much like many of her brothers. Unlike her brothers though her horns went from her forehead going out and going back going the length of her head reaching the back of it. They curled slightly at the back.

Aurim stood up, making her horns disappear. The only two things remaining were her tail and pointy ears. Wrapping her tail around her waist under her skirt. She jumped and traveled from Ghenna to Arcia. She appeared in Mephistos office. She rose from the floor, where a circle had formed. Mephisto smiled as she came out of the floor.

"Welcome sister to True Cross Academy, where the young minds come to learn." Mephisto exclaimed, as he stood up and walked around his desk to where she was.

Aurim looked at him with a blank expression, before smiling. She grabbed him roughly. He gasped, but she pulled him into a tight hug. Mephisto smiled, and returned the hug. Aurim was feeling so many different emotions. It had been over 200 years. Mephisto left 200 years ago. It was the last time she saw him till now. She held him tightly, tears formed in her eyes. She hickuped and started to cry.

Mephisto looked at her confused but his eyes got soft. He petted her head and allowed her to cry. Their brothers weren't the most kindest. Especially to their sister. They viewed her as weak. Father did warn them to leave her alone. Did they listen? No. It was clear by the way his sister was crying.

Amaimon remained quiet. He watched his sister with a blank face. The only time she ever showed emotion was with Mephisto and him. Amaimon did not know how to deal with emotions. Females were confusing. Even more confusing was female demons. They were more human then demon in their emotions. This may be true, but they were not to be trifaled with. They could suddenly turn in a second, then hell could literally break loose.

Aurim sniffled she was tired from all these emotions. Also traveling between worlds was tiring. She looked at her brothers shoulder. It was soaked with her tears.

"I'm sorry brother for crying on your suit.." she said quietly.

If it wasn't for demon hearing Mephisto wouldn't of heard it.

"It's okay, why don't you go take a good long rest on the couch behind you." He said, pointing to a couch that just appeared.

Aurim looked at him and nodded. She didn't have the energy to argue. She unwrapped her arms from him and walked quietly to the couch. She just flopped onto the couch before she could even close her eyes, the door opened


	3. Chapter 3

. Amaimon disappeared before anyone saw him, turning into a green hamster. Aurim stiffened and her eyes got wide. She was visably shaking.

Mephisto looked over to her sister, and put a hand to his lip signalling her to remain quiet. A exorcist walked in. He was alone. He looked extremely upset. Mephisto smiled at the man.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting you for a couple of hours. Honestly, you need to learn how to knock." Mephisto said slightly irritated.

Aurim looked at the man that walked in, she was trying to remain calm. She looked at his features. He had short black hair, pale skin. A pair of glasses. She was so exausted. Couldn't it wait for a couple hours. Her fearful look turned into annoyance. Mephisto looked at her. He knew she would get annoyed if she couldn't rest.

"Well, that would be the case had the whole cram school not sensed an extremely high level demon enter the school. I told them to stay put while I get orders." the exorcist said.

The exorcist followed Mephistos stare and saw a tired woman, who was currently glaring at him. He turned and stared back at her with a stare. She made sure her bangs hid her red eyes, but she made sure he could feel her anger.

"Oh that, yes.. I took care of it. Don't worry about it ." Mephisto said.

'Okumura? That must be the younger brother..' Aurim thought. She outwardly yawned.

"Is that woman okay? She looks a bit sick, also who is she?" the exorcist asked, looking at Mephisto.

"That woman? Oh she just got here, she traveled quite a ways to get here. You intrupted her sleep when you came in here." Mephisto replied.

The exorcist looked at Aurim with worry. He walked towards her. Aurim got worried agaian. If she was found out, brother and her would be in a lot of trouble.

"Ah, she's only tired, need not to worry yourself Mr. Okumura."

The exorcist groaned, and turned his head towards Mephisto.

"Another question, why is she sleeping in here anyway? Wouldn't a dorm be more suitable for a student?" the exorcist asked.

Mephisto stared at him. He thought Aurim was a student, she did look quite young. The only thing was she was old enough to be an ancestor of his. All he could do was laugh.

"Eh? What are you laughing at?"

"That woman is hardly a student. She is much older then you. She asked me if she could crash here for a few hours. But you woke her up, and she quite upset." Mephisto replied, having stopped laughing.

Aurim sighed there was no way she was going to get any rest. Did her brother have to keep talking to this exorcist. Anger was bubbling inside of her, getting ready to explode.

"If she isn't a student, then is she from the Vatican?" The exorcist said, clearly getting irritated at the director.

"Pfft, no. Does she look like shes from the Vatican to you?" Mephisto answered.

The exorcist looked at Aurim. Mephisto had a point.

"No, then what is her buisness being here?" the exorcist replied.

The anger boiled to a breaking point, and it burst. Aurim screamed angerly. Mephisto looked at her with a oh dear look. The exorcist looked at her with a concerned look. The room got cold. A hiss came from Aurim. She was so angry at the exorcist and at her brother. Mostly the exorcist. She sat and stood up, her fist shaking as they clenched.

"You come in this room unannounced! That is fairly rude for someone in your department. You show no respect to your superior! Asking a bunch of questions that aren't really of your god damn buisness. How can you call yourself an exorcist!? What I am doing here, and why I am here is none of your fucking buisness! Now if you excuse me I am going to go find somewhere peaceful and go to sleep, Good night!" Aurim screamed at the top of her lungs leaving the room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence in the room. The exorcist looked confused, he blinked at the door that was just slammed. He turned to Mephisto who had a unreadable face. He sighed, as the tension was quite high in the room.

"Honestly, waking up a woman over a high level demon. I would of called you if I didn't already have it covered." Mephisto said.

The exorcist had a blank stare.

"My students are probably getting antsy, my brother Rin is probably misbehaving. Remember I am watching you Mephisto." The exorcist said, he turned and left the room.

Mephisto sighed deeply. Her sister wasn't as bad as their two younger brothers. But she had a hard time controlling her emotions. She did have a point though. The Okumura brothers did have little respect for their superiors.

Aurim had been walking around for a while now, keeping to the shadows. She found what looked like an abandoned apparentment? She never really understood humans, and their structures. She sneaked through the shadows, entering the building. It looked like someone lived in here. Oh well, it didn't look like they were there right now. She noticed stairs, so she followed them. There was rooms, she chose the one that was far away from the first one.

She tested out the door knob, it was locked. She sighed. Was she ever going to get to sleep? "Aruuu" Aurim turned seeing one of her brothers birds? She never bothered learning what they were. It was holding a key, it flew to her and put it in her hand.

"Ah this the key to this room? Thank you, here for your hard work I will give you a treat." she said to the bat.

It tilted its head curious. She knew what they liked to eat. She summoned a dead rat, holding it by its tail. The bat got all excited, squeaking. She tossed it to the bat and it swallowed it. It squeaked happily and flew away. She heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open, and people talking. She put the key in the keyhole. Turning it, as quietly as she could. The voices getting louder. She reconized one being the rude exorcist. She unlocked the door and walked in quietly.

Closing the door, she sighed. The voices went into the room two doors away. She would have to be quiet. She looked at the room. The walls were a blood color, the floor was a high quality wood flooring. It was clean and all organized like the way she liked it. Things that she loved were in the room. Books, human skulls, posters of wolves, and monster movies. She loved romance novels the most. She sighed, she did sound like a human female. It couldn't be helped.

"Brother, you remembered even though its been so many years.." she said to herself. She noticed the bed, it was a twin size. It had poles at the 4 corners of the bed frame. On the poles was red and black linen. So fancy. She smiled and went and laid in the bed quietly. She didn't want to alert the two in the other room. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her tail loosened around her waist and she sprawled out.


	5. Chapter 5

In the room with the two, it was silent. They were looking at the wall with a look. They could sense a high level demon, but it didn't seem to come after them. One having the power of Satan, they assumed it would be busting through the door or ceiling.

"Do you sense that?" Rin asked.

"Sort of, what do you think it is?" The other asked.

"A high level demon. Yukio didn't you say that creep Mephisto took care of the demon?" Rin responded, looking at his twin brother.

"Maybe it's a different one? Another question I have why isn't it coming through the wall at you?" Yukio asked.

"Lets go check it out!" Rin said, standing up and heading toward the door.

His brother got infront of him, blocking his way.

"What if it doesn't know your even here? And you alert it that you are here? And if its a high leveled demon, you won't last a second with it." Yukio said giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Then I will just draw my sword and kill it!" Rin shouted at him, with a toothy smirk, holding out his sword.

Aurim sighed, these people were so loud. They knew of her presence, she was too exausted to care. If they could get in here, and they found her she would then think of something. Though the one named Yukio was probably that exorcist from earlier. He pissed her off. She turned in her bed, she curled up, summoning a blanket to put ontop of her.

She curled up more to tune out the arguing brothers. They were her brothers, but she viewed them as hardly brothers. Not like she could say anything about their other siblings. She tuned them out as their arguing got louder.

"Is that you know how to do is use Satans power!?" Yukio screamed at his brother.

Rin looked at him agitated.

"No! It's just it's the power I have! and I am going to use it!" Rin retorted.

Aurim smiled slightly. This reminded of her other brothers with their stupid bickering. She frowned, if they ever found out that she was related to them... would they try to kill her? They were raised as humans so probably. Their bickering continued to get more and more annoying. Going back and forth. They seemed to have forgotten about her for the moment. She snuggled into her pillow. She was so exausted, she soon fell asleep.

The brothers soon stopped bickering suddenly remembering why they were arguing about. There was a demon near by. Yukio turned around and opened the door slowly. Making little to no noise at all. He stuck his head out and looked around. It was clear.

"Follow me, and quietly, I am surprised it didn't come in when we were arguing." Yukio said.

"Alright, lead the way." Rin responded.

The two brother went to the first door. Yukio got out his pistol and lifted it up. He kicked the door, forcefully opening it. Yukio walked in with the gun out in front of him. Nothing. Rin looked in, from the door.

"Next room." Yukio said.

Aurim opened one of her eyes and looked at the wall.

'Looks like they will find me soon..' she thought.

Aurim made herself look as human as possible. She rewrapped her tail around her waist. She then reclosed her eye and tried to go back to sleep.

Unknown to all of them, there a small white terrior watching them in the tree. It was Mephisto in his dog form, watching the events unfolding. His sister could pull off the human look quite well. How will they react to a woman being in a room close to them?

Rin and Yukio went to the last door. They hesitated for a few moments.

"This is where the demon is." Rin said.

"How do you know that?" Yukio asked.

"I can sense it, and yet it hasn't come out to attack. I wonder if it's scared?" Rin said, with a smirk.

Yukio sighed, pinching the ridge of his nose. His brother was being too confident. Being confident is okay, but only reason his brother has made it this far was because of Satans power. Yukio kicked the door down. He blinked at the room. It was so fancy, unlike their room. The dark colors, all the books, and everything else. It looked like some emo kid lived in there.

Mephisto watching outside smiled. His sister was much like him. She did love the things humans created, though she still didn't like humans. At least she appreciated their creations.

Yukio raised his gun, when he heard snoring. There was someone in that bed. Yukio looked at Rin and motioned him to make no noise as they crept on the sleeping being. They crept up to the bed looking at the bed. Inside the bed was a young woman. Yukios eyes got wide.

"It's the woman from earlier.. She was so angry. She looked so pale and sick too." Yukio suddenly said.

"From earlier? Did you go out on a date with this girl!?" Rin asked.

Yukio shot his brother an annoyed look, but shook his head.

"She was in Mephisto's room laying on a couch, I kind of woke up her. She chewed me out for showing no respect for my superiors... Then she left the room."

Aurim stirred slightly, turning slightly away from them. She was fully awake listening to them.

"Ahaha, you got chewed out by a pretty girl." Rin laughed out loud.

Aurim really hated Rins voice. She growled lowly. It made Rin stop laughing and he looked at her. He really looked at her. His eyes got wide.

"This is the demon.."

Aurim, sighed outwardly. She sat up suddenly, and gave the two of them a really annoyed look. Her red eyes looked at them angerly. At this point, there was no point in hiding it.

"Well aren't you rude, just like your brother. Kicking down peoples doors, entering rooms without permission like your brother. Waking up someone and saying something like that. How rude." Aurim growled, giving them a murderous look.

Mephisto's smile even got wider watching how his sister was taking the situation. 'how interesting, she's chewing him out like she did the other one.'

"Wait you think this girl is the demon?" Yukio said looking at Aurim.

Yukio noticed the look in her eyes, and stepped back slightly.

"I'm not thinking, I know this girl is the demon, or at least possessed." Rin said.

"I'm not possessed brat, and I am certainly not a demon either. What I am is tired, and annoyed that two men kicked my door down, entered my room. Got into my space, and now is questioning weither or not I am a demon or not."

Mephisto let out a laugh. His sister was doing what she was quite good at. Acting. She acted weak, and defenseless to get people like the twins near her. That way she could learn their weakness then strike when they put their walls down.

"Did you just call me brat?" Rin asked Angerly.

"So what if I did. What are you gonna do? Attack a woman for stating the truth. If you don't want people to treat you like I just did you need to not be rude." Aurim said, with an emotionless face.

Rin growled angerly, and started to pull out his sword.


End file.
